The invention relates to a method of disabling the buttons of the keypad of a command transmitter intended to control an appliance. The invention further relates to a command transmitter comprising a microcontroller connected to buttons and to means for transmitting commands and intended to implement such a method.
Such a method applies in particular to the remote control, for example by radio frequencies, of maneuvering or locking of doors, such as garage doors or entrance doors to dwellings.
More generally, the invention may be applied to the fields of security of access and/or of protection by alarm. When the command transmitter is portable and, in particular, when it is transported in the pocket or in the bag of a user, there is a risk of accidental pressing of the control buttons of the transmitter.